Dealing with Demons
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: Because of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's roughhousing, Raven acciedently unleashes a powerful demon. But is he good or evil? Read and find out.
1. Mistakes

First Fanfic so be kind.

Chapter 1: Mistakes

Raven was in her room meditating. The Titans had just gotten back from a fight with, The 'Amazing' Mumbo and she was dead tired. She just wanted to meditate to calm herself. Unfortunately she was not doing well. Loud crashes could be heard outside, caused by Beast Boy's and Cyborg's roughhousing.

'_Why can't they be quiet for five minutes?_' Raven thought to herself.

Raven thought about giving them a piece of her mind, but she knew they would continue after awhile. So instead she came up with a different solution.

Raven got a metal bowl and two jars of herbs from the shelves and set them on the floor. She then sat cross-legged in front of the bowl and began pouring the herbs into the bowl. She crushed the herbs and made a small spark with her powers, which caused the herbs to burst into flames.

Raven then began to chant in an odd language.

It was a bit of a complex calming spell, meant to take over the mind of the caster and make them calm and peaceful for an hour. But Raven didn't stop there, she wanted to completely block out Beast Boy and Cyborg so she continued to complicate the spell.

Raven was chanting so fast she did not hear the few, yet important mistakes she was making. She was about to finish the spell with her usual: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose! But there was a loud crash from outside and it made her jump and spurt out; "Azarath, Metron, Zinthon!"

Suddenly the flames turned green and they went out, sending a ton of black smoke flowing out, it smelled of strong brimstone. The smoke caused Raven's eyes to water and she coughed violently.

Then, the smoke stopped and just hung there not flowing or spreading. Suddenly the smoke pulled back and formed a large ball of smoke.

The ball began to shrink and move. The smoke then started to take a form.

Raven immediately realized something had gone wrong and looked on in shock and fright as the smoke completed its transformation.

Now standing in front of Raven, was a creature with a humanoid form, but Raven saw by its features it was not human.

The creature had gray skin, with stringy hair, that was a darker shade of gray and reached half way down its neck. It had long, pointed ears and in one was a small, golden, hoop earring. It had clawed hands and in one it held a long wooden staff with a sharp, pointed, metal tip bottom and a spiral metal top. It wore brown pants and a dirty white shirt. It also wore black boots and a large brown coat-like robe. The creature slowly opened its eyes, which were and shone, a bright green. The creature looked to be around the age of fourteen or fifteen. It looked around and it's eyes rested on Raven. It smiled, revealing his pointed teeth, and stepped forward.

Raven immediately got up and got into a fighting stance but was shocked when the creature stopped and bent over in a gentlemanly bow.

"Thank you madam." It said in a teenage voice. It suddenly shot out and grabbed Raven's wrist and kissed the top of her hand. "Thank you for freeing me!"

Suddenly the door slide open and the other Titans walked in.

"Raven, are you all right? We heard something and the sensors picked up some smoke-" he stopped when he saw the creature.

"Whoa! What's that?" asked Beast Boy as the Titans prepared to fight.

"The name's Dak. Middle-class, earthly demon." The demon said as he snapped his fingers and bowed again. "But I have no time for this." he said, going to Raven's only window, pulling back the drapes and opening it wide.

"I must see how the world has changed while I've slept!" he said pulling back his staff like a javelin. "See ya!" he said as he threw the staff out the window and jumped forward. He landed, gracefully on the middle of the staff and it flew towards the city.

The Titans looked on as the demon became a speck and then vanished all together.

What do you think? R&R


	2. Summoning

Chapter 2: Summoning

Dak landed firmly on top of a tall building and looked around in happy awe.

"A huge town of metal, stone and light!" he whispered. "I owe more to that witch than I thought!"

Dak noticed a newsstand and raised his hand. A newspaper flew up to him at incredible speed and folded into his hand. He read the date.

'September 2005!' thought Dak, surprised. 'I've been asleep for over 500 years!' His surprise quickly turned to joy.

"Think of all the fun!" he shouted to no one. "Oh man this is going to be great!"

The demon looked back at the newspaper and saw a picture of the teenagers he had seen when he had awakened. It read 'Teen Titans Crack down on Cinderblock'.

'They call themselves the Teen Titans huh? Well, I've heard worse." he smiled his fanged smiled.

'This is going to be a grand! But I can't enjoy any of it without my pet.' Dak thought evilly.

Dak took out a piece of chalk out of a pocket of his open robe and started to draw a large cirlcle. In it he drew many strange symbols and numbers. He again pocketed the chalk and removed his earring.

He threw it above the circle. and shouted, "Zeris!". The earring hung there, floating.

Dak then raised his staff and beggining to chant in a odd language. Similar, yet different to Raven's chant.

As he chanted the earring began to spin and glow a vivid green.

As Dak contiued to chant the small golden ring was completely develepoded in the light and the magic circle beneath it also began to glow. Dak finished and the light sank INTO the circle beneath it. The circle was now pure green.

Suddenly a huge long leg shot out of the new portal. It was long, and hairy with a bent knobby knee, it had a feroucious looking paw with three blood-red claws. Following it was another, and another, and then three more!

All six of the knees bent and then thrust upward. rushing out of the portal was a huge, ugly spider! It had a large head with a fanged mouth with two red pincers on either side. It had six green eyes that seemed to show its cruelty. It had long black hair that looked greasy and disgusting. It's large abdomin sported two small arm, looking appendiges and two sharp pincers on its end.

It looked down at Dak and the cruelty in it's eyes quickly turned into respect and caring.

"Zek!" cried Dak as he embraced the spiders large head and began scratching the side of it.

The spider's left legs began twitching and bobbing as a dog would.

"I missed you, did you miss me?" asked the demon to his familiar.

Yes, familiar. Dak, at an early age had recieved Zek's egg. and the two had been together ever since.

"Look Zek, a whole new time. A whole new world."

'Zek' shared his master's enthusiasm and formed it's mouth into what could be guessed as a smile.

A sudden explosion rocked the building, and Dak looked over the edge. Three figures ran out of the, now demolished, building next door. Carrying many jewels.

One was a girl and was dressed in a purple spellcaster's outfit, with purple hair in a rather hilarious fashion.

One was a small boy wearing a green suit and seemed to be floating.

The last was also a boy, but was too large to be a normal human, but then, NONE of them looked normal.

"They look fun." said Dak with a grin. "Come on boy."

Dak jumped of the side of the building and his 'pet' followed with a great jump.

Okay, got the spider idea from a cool animal show I watched. i had this idea for a name forn it. It'll be in the next chapter if I can remeber.  
Sorry if there are any font changes. But I have to update on different computers! 


	3. A Fight and a Memory

Third chapter! Let's see how the H.I.V.E compare to Dak and Zek.

Chapter 3: A Fight and a Memory

Dak landed right in front of the three H.I.V.E students. They stopped suddenly and looked at the intruder. Jinx was about to say something but Zek landed directly behind his master and gave a roar.

The three let out a scream and backed away.

"What the scudge-munching hell are those things?" asked a petrified Gizmo.

"I don't know," said Mammoth dropping the loot he was carrying and cracked his knuckles. "But they gotta go!" He said as he lunged forward.

Dak caught the punch with ease.

"Hmmm. Your stronger the a normal human." Here Dak tightened his grip on the fist and a sickening 'snap' and 'crunch' could be heard. He then threw the giant a good ten feet away. "But no match for me."

"You'll pay for that snot-wad!" Gizmo said and four laser appeared from his pack.

Just as Gizmo fired, Zek stepped in front of his master. The giant spider opened it's huge fanged mouth and swallowed the four blasts.

Gizmo looked both horrified and confused.

Zek lunged at Gizmo as Dak walked toward Jinx. Needless to say, Jinx was freaked!

She sent four blades of her magic at the demon. Dak widened his eyes in surprise as the blades met contact. Sending a large cloud of dust into the air.

Jinx smirked but it vanished as the dust settled. Her opponent was gone. She turned swiftly around, just in time for a large green blast shot at her and sent her flying.

At this point Zek was done terrorizing Gizmo and approached Dak.

Dak noticed that the spiders cheeks looked oddly swelled. He then rolled his eyes.

"Zek! Drop it!"

The spider looked mad for a second but opened its mouth. And who should fall out but a beat-up looking, saliva covered Gizmo. Gizmo was crouched in a fetal position.

"Who are you?" asked Jinx, standing up shakily.

"Dak. Middle-class, earthly demon." he smiled.

"Demon?" the trio cried.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Jinx.

"What about the loot?" asked Mammoth, craddling his broken hand.

"Forget. Freakin' demons andn giant spiders is were I draw the line!" yelled Gizmo.

The trio ran and left Dak and Zek alone.

"Hmph. short, but fun." Dak said.

He then noticed a golden ring with a diamon on it among the jewelery the villains had dropped.

He picked it up, tore of the diamond and held it tightly in his palm. Smoke cracked through his fingers and when he opened his hand an exact duplicate of his preivious earring was there. He carefully placed it in his ear.

As oon as he did that, a sudden rush of mind suddenly came to him.

Flashback...

1497 A.D.

Dak entered a large rundown looking building, carrying a large sack over his shoulder. As he entered a number of people, both human and demon approached him.

There were both demon and human children, elderly and poor middle-aged humans.

Cries came from the small crowd.

"Dak you're back!"

"Did you get any food?"

"Did you run into any trouble?"

"Were you followed?"

"How much food did you get?"

Dak laughed.

"It's alright. I got plenty of food for everyone and Zek is outside keeping guard."

At this he laid down the sack, and everyone dove in eating all they could. Dak took what was left and went outside with Zek.

"Zek, catch!" he cried tossing a large piece of meat to the spider, who caught it easily and swallowed in one gulp.

Her heard the door open and saw an elderly demon come out.

"Arron." Dak greeted.

"Hello Dak." said the elder as he sat down.

"Dak, may I ask you a question?" asked Arron.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Dak.

"Why do you do this?" he asked looking at the old building.

"Because... because I need to." replied Dak.

"Why? You not only house and feed your fellow demons but poor humans as well, why? Why care for any of these people?"

"Because. You, we, are the forgotten." Dak looked down. "Demons have been despised by humans altogether. We are now outcasts. and the ones who can not fend for themselves such as the elderly or the children are usually forsaken."

"And the humans?" asked the elder demon.

"They are the same as us. Poor humans who cannot make it in their own world. And children and elders who have been given up by their families. They are the same."

"Yes. The forgotten." sighed Arron. "Without you Dak, these humans and demons would surely perish."

Dak was silent.

Arron got up and slowly made his way to the house.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and the other side of the house almost caved in.

End flashback...

A shout jolted Dak from his memory. 

"You!" cried Raven.

"What?" asked Dak, absentmindely.

Dak then looked at the scattered jewelery around him and the wrecked building a pieced together how it must look.

"Oh, I get it you think I-"

"We don't think, we know!" said Beast Boy. (AN: Sure ya do.)

"Titans, Go!" shouted Robin.

Well that's it for this chapter but don't worry. The fight and the rest of the memory will be in the fourth chapter. Bye for now! 


	4. Memories: Revenge

Fourth Chapter! Thank you to my few but greatly appreciated reviewers! I loves ya all!

Chapter 4: Memories: Revenge

Dak readied himself, as Raven was the first to attack, she thrust out her hands and black energy in the form of sharp talons. Dak realized he couldn't stop them so he dodged and flipped over Raven, delivering a sharp but not very hard kick to her back.

Zek, seeing his master handle the gray skinned girl went after Cyborg and Starfire.

Zek opened his fanged mouth and bright green webbing came shooting out. Starfire dodged and Cyborg blast it with his cannon, but to his surprise his blast didn't send the webbing into flames but simply stopped its approach. It lay on the ground until Zek suddenly clomped shut his mouth and twisted the web around Cyborg's legs causing the robotic teen to stumble and fall. The giant spider the let loose another shot of web, sticking Cyborg to the ground.

Raven got up and immediately tried to kick the demon behind her. Dak stopped her foot with his staff and used the head of it to bonk her three times on the head. Not hurting her, but rather scoldingly as if he was trying to say, 'you should know better'.

Raven again reached out with her energy and again Dak dodged, realizing she would be dangerous he let loose a blast and it hit Raven, but instead of hurting her, the energy of the blast reached around her and formed a bubble-like prison. She blasted with her magic but it was useless.

Dak tapped the bubble.

"One debt is repaid for not killing you." He said. He then shoved the bubble with his foot, causing the bubble to roll away and Raven, stumbling to keep her footing inside and failing.

All this time Zek was keeping the three other Titans busy but the spider was now in bad shape.

"Zek!" Dak cried. He slashed the air with his staff, sending a wave of green energy towards the one's hurting his pet.

The energy passed right through Zek, but knocked the Titan's away.

Beast Boy turned into an alligator and tried to snap of the webbing restricting Cyborg with his teeth, but the moment he did he yelped in pain and showed all of his sharp teeth to be broken.

BB then transformed into a bear and tried to slash Dak, realizing his attempt to free Cyborg would be useless. He slashed at the Demon with his claws, and nicked his shoulder.

Dak cried out in pain as he started to bleed. His blood was red but a much darker shade of red than a human's.

Zek took over the battle with the green bear as Starfire and Robin approached Dak.

Starfire blasted Dak with her starbolts and he as to slow to avoid them. He took them head on and grunted as the wound on his shoulder opened wider.

He cried out in pain again but was still able to send a huge blast of green magic toward the Tameranian. She let out a subtle 'Eep' as she took the attack and fell to the ground unconscious.

By now Zek had pinned the bear down with all six of his legs and before Beast Boy could change into something else the spider bit down on his throat. Venom was ejected into the changeling's blood. Luck for him, Zek had three different kinds of venoms, one would simply knock him out, the second would paralyze him, and the third… instant death. Zek had used the second.

Now it was only Robin.

"Zek, stay out of this one," ordered the spider's master.

Zek nodded and backed away.

Robin unsheathed his trademark weapon; his Bo staff and Dak readied his own staff.

Robin charged and aimed to strike down on Dak's head. But was blocked by the Demon raising his own staff above his head. Dak then used the sharp metal tip to slice Robin's arm. Robin backed away, and threw three Bird-A-Rangs. Two missed, but one hit his injured shoulder.

"Damn." Whispered Dak.

Robin, seeing this charged and hit Dak in his shoulder. The Demon cursed and clutched his shoulder as his red, red blood came seeping out.

"Cheap shot." Said Dak.

Robin merely smirked.

Dak suddenly let loose another blast of magical energy and disappeared. Robin dodged he looked around for Dak he turned around and expected to be hit but nothing happened. He felt a tap on his shoulder and his head met contact with the spiral metal head of Dak's staff, knocking him, quite painfully, out cold.

Dak sighed as he looked at his shoulder. Blood was still seeping out. Blood…

Dak suddenly clutched his head as another fit of memory came rushing to him.

Flashback…

1497 A.D.

Dak and Zek rushed to see what had made the explosion, Arron limping behind him.

Dak saw the only thing he feared. Seven people in white robes were standing in a line.

Four male, three female. The one in the center and wore the most eccentric of the robes was a woman Dak knew all to well. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Saria Gracewood. Leader of the White Council of the 'Holy' Order." Sneered Dak.

"I'm pleased you remember me, scum." The woman said coyly.

"We are here to finish this Demon. You're evil ways ends now." Said a male with his hood up.

"Gotten over the beating I dealed to you last time?" asked Dak as Zek clicked his mandibles together.

"We have grown stronger. And we've brought help." Said a female with long blonde hair. She pointed to her left.

Dak looked and saw at least fifty soldiers of the Order. But what was worse. The humans he had been taking care of were bound in chains next to them.

"No! Let them go!" ordered Dak.

"I think not. The demons have been taken care of and these traitors shall be trailed." Said Saria Gracewood.

"Taken… care…?" Dak rushed to the entrance of the house and saw his fellow Demons, dead. Their blood soaking the floor.

"No." whispered Dak. "NO!" Dak charged and readied his staff, immediately he sliced four soldiers into pieces, using the sharp tip of his staff and sent a magical blast that sent two of the members of the White Council into flames.

The remaining magic-users sent a collective blast that hit Dak and suspended him into the air.

The magic-users then started to chant as Zek charged at them, before Zek could get one in his jaws he disappeared in a fit of red light.

"Zek!"

"Don't worry, he's simply asleep. Asleep in another world." Chuckled Saria.

"Holy ones, we found another one." Cried a soldier. He had Arron in his grip. "What should we do with him?"

"What do you think? Kill him!" ordered Saria.

"Right." Said the soldier as he shoved the elderly Demon to the ground and ran him through with his sword.

"Arron!" Dak struggled against his invisible bonds as he floated in the air.

"We have decided that you should also sleep. So you can relive this day again and again in your nightmares." Said a male with a short beard.

"You bastards, you should know that I'm too strong for a banishment spell."

"True said Saria as she approached a slid her hand against Dak's chest an empty feeling suddenly Dak and he cringed he looked up and saw Saria holding something in an orb shape.

"But now, you're not."

"A draining spell." Said Dak. He suddenly smiled.

"Good bye wretch." Said the sorceress as she and the others began chanting. The earth underneath Dak suddenly opened up and he felt himself reverting to his natural substance, smoke.

His smile grew wider as he looked at his power in the woman's grip.

"You want my power? Take it," he whispered as the power slipped out of Saria's grasp and plunged deeply into her.

Everyone stopped and rushed to their leader.

"I lay a curse on you and your family Saria Gracewood." Dak continued to whisper as his smoke form lowered into the earth. "My power shall lie within your body and shall pass on to your descendant and the next and so on, until I am freed. Each time it passes to the son or daughter, the power shall grow. When the day comes where I am free I shall track down your oldest descendant and kill him or her. Then my increased power shall return and I will be more powerful than ever. My revenge and my power shall be attained when I find your descendant. This is the curse I lay on you." And with that Dak vanished into the earth.

End Flashback…

Dak now knew what he had to do.

He and Zek left the battle in search for the descendent of Saria Gracewood.


	5. Finding Resources

Chapter 5: Finding Resources

Dak was currently riding on his pet, the gigantic spider was hoping along the rooftops with powerful leaps. Dak looked up at the sky the memory of his friend's deaths and his inprisonment replaying in his head over and over. He griped his staff tightly, if it were not demon-made it would have snaped like a twig.

"We need to find the descendant." he said, petteing his spider's greasy head. "We'll have our revenge."

Zek growled in agreement.

"All of my friends. My brother demons and my human friends. Even the women and the children. They were showed no mercy." he said quietly, closing his eyes. He gritted his fangs and snapped his eyes open, which were now green orbs. "I'll kill them. Not just Gracewood's, I'll kill all of their descendants! Birchhand, Ketwell, Jaon and all the others. We'll kill them all!"

Zek clicked his mandibles together excitedly.

"But first thing's first." he said. " I need to kill Gracewood's first. I want my power back."

Zek stopped on the roof of a tall apartement building and his master dismounted.

"This place is amazing, and it's so huge!" his moods quickly lifted from the dark demeaner before. His eyes returning to normal. His grin quickly dropped. "It's huge. So how are we supposed to find the descendant? She may not even be in this city."

Zek came over and tucked his head under his master's hand. Dak's grin returned as he scratched his spider's head. Dak paced back and forth, occasionally tapping his staff on the ground.

"I need to find out a way to find her spawn... and a place to stay." he said.

At that moment he heard two yells of anguish. He bent over a side of the building and saw two dark-clad figures being surrounded by four large muscular teens.

"So what do you freaks got to say about us now? Come on, say it to our faces!" asked a blonde teen. He was a huge boy, and so were his friends.

"Fine!" said the male figure. "You're a stupid, narcistic, self-absorbed, man-whoreing asshole!"

The blonde teen then pulled back a fist and delivered a punch which sent the smaller teen hurtling back.

"Al!" cried the girl. She rushed to her friend's side but was pulled back harshley by the blonde teen.

"You know your kinda cute in the light. If ya didn't wear all that nasty makeup..." the teen said as he bent hi face down to hers.

"No! Keep away!" the girl screamed.

"Lisa! Keep away from her, you bastard!" the boy cried, trying to pick himself off the ground, but the brute's three friends surrounded the fallen teen and preceeded to kick him in the legs and sides.

The blonde boy was continuing to harass the poor girl.

Dak had seen quite enough of this. He flipped over the side of the building and braced his staff. As he was falling he connected his staff with the skull of one of the larger boys. The boy fumbled a bit and then fell flat on his back.

"It's not nice to kick a man when he's down or take advantage of a poor lady." Dak said in a low, menacing voice.

With that he connected his staff with another teen's head and his fist with the blonde brute's face. The one remaining helped his friends to his feet and the four stood together as a group.

"You got some nerve to come and mess with us, man." said the blonde boy.

Dak smiled as he said; "Well that be your first mistake. I be no man. Thank God." Zek sudenlly flung himself off the building and landed behind his master, letting loose a disgusting and blood-curtling roar. "I'm a demon."

"Holy--" cried a brown haired muscle head.

"Let's get out of here!" cried two at once as the four ran, or more or less stumbled out of the alley and down the street.

"Cowards. Nearly every single one of them, cowards." muttered Dak. He then turned his attention to the two youths he had saved.

The two of them were about the same height and they looked similar. The boy was dressed in a black T-shirt with a bloody red question mark on it. He wore blue jeans and a black belt with two silver chains. The boy had short red hair, black eyes and pale skin. The girl wore a gray sweater and a red skirt with black stockings. She had long red hair which was a darker shade of red and had black eyes like the other teen. Her face was pale and she wore heavy makeup.

"You two okay?" Dak asked. Dak's familiar clicked his mandibles together in a bored manner.

"Wha? Who... who are you?" asked the girl nervously.

"I'm Dak, earthly demon." he said.

"A...demon!" asked the boy excitedly.

"Yes..." said Dak cautiously.

"We've always wanted to meet a demon, we've performed rituals from Wycan books and everything!" said the girl. "We're you sent to help us?"

"Wait... hold on, you two are... Demon Worshippers?" asked Dak.

"I suppose you could say that."

Dak scratched his chin in thought. He suddenly smiled a wicked fanged smile. "Perfect."

Hello! Thought I abandoned you, didn't ya? I am so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! I hope you liked this chapter, this isn't ment to be a crucial chapter this is ment to be a conduit chap. Now things will start getting really good! Like I said, Sorry!


	6. Titan's Perspective

Chapter 6: Titan's Perspective

The Titans were currently laying around the Tower, moping about their defeat. Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently playing video games to try and get their minds off the fight, but both of them were currently sucking big time. Starfire was moping on the sofa. Robin was investigating the site where the fight took place and no one was sure where Raven was.

The doors to the living room slid open and Robin walked in.

"What's up Rob?" asked Cy, putting the game on pause.

"Watch this." said Robin, holding up a video disk and then popping it into the slot. It showed the jewelery store that Dak had been acussed of robbing and then there was an explosion and the three H.I.V.E flunkies rushed out. It showed the fight between them and Dak, and then the fight with the Titans. Robin then popped the disk out.

"This is the security cam from the store across the street." explained the Boy Wonder.

"So... we attacked without cause?" asked Starfire, appauled at the thought of attacking an innocent.

"I wouldn't say that. He didn't hesitate to attack us." said Cyborg.

"Yeah but we made the first move." said BB.

"Beast Boy's right, he's a demon, he couldn't resist a good fight." said Raven, who had just entered the room, a large book tucked under her arm.

"Raven, nice of you to join us." said the changeling jokingly.

"It wasn't even a good fight! He wiped the floor with us!" cried Cyborg.

"If he is who I think he is, we are lucky he wasn't at his full strength." said Raven, placing the book down and opening it to a certain page.

The book showed an artistic view of a cruel demon and ten divine figures doing battle. Raven flipped the page and the painting now showed only eight figures and a whisp of smoke.

"According to this a demon named Dak and his familiar were drained of power, and went from first class to middle class creatures and then banished." Raven flipped a few more pages. "If this is the same guy we may be in trouble. According to this book the demon collected humans as food for his horde of demons. The Holy Order of old was able to banish him, but it wasn't a permanent seal. This guy could be really dangerous."

Robin looked at his teammates. "So what do you suggest?"

"The next time he shows up, we take him down. Then I'll seal him up again. If we don't, he could kill many people."

"But he stopped the H.I.V.E from robbing the store of jewels, if he is evil, then why did he he stop them?" asked Star.

"Star's right, he didn't even take the jewels when we were down." said Beast Boy.

"He's a demon. He has no good in him." stated Raven bluntly.

"We'll see what happens when he show's himself again. that's all we can do. See what his intentions are, then act." decided Robin.

Raven was still against this but still went along with it.

The Titans then decided to retire for the night.

Raven entered her room and at once grabbed a book of the shelf.

'_They don't understand. He's a demon! I'll seal him up myself if I have to._' she thought angrily.

And Raven stayed up nearly all throughout the night, unearthing the most ancient of banishment spells. Getting ready for her next encounter with the demon.

Didn't expect me to update so soon did you? Ha! Well, the joke's on you! Enjoy this, It looks like Raven is pretty hooked on sealing poor Dak back up. And I wonder how the demon and his spider are doing with his newfound friends? Find out next time!


End file.
